This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fastening tools, such as power nailers have become relatively common place in the construction industry. Such nailers can include pneumatically-powered nailers, which are connected to an air compressor via an air hose, powder nailers, which employ a powder fuel source that is rapidly combusted to produce a volume of pressurized gas, and cordless electric nailers, which utilize an electric motor powered by a battery.
Such powered nailers can use strips of collated nails that are inserted into a magazine of the nailer. The nails separate from the collated nail strips when the nails are driven individually into workpieces by the powered nailers. The driver assembly of the powered nailers separates the individual nails from the collated strips of nails in addition to driving the nail into the workpiece. When the individual nails are separated from the collated strips during the nail-driving process, debris from the collation can be generated that can collect in the drive channel of the powered nailer and cause jams or other operational issues.